Reflections
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Are the fates of men laid out in the stars, do we walk a path that has been chosen for us? Or is it all simply chance? Kai/Ming-Ming AU Lemon


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Are the fates of men laid out in the stars, do we walk a path that has been chosen for us? Or is it all simply chance? (Kai/Ming-Ming) (Lemon)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: So much fun writing this.

**Muse:** Oh please don't go off on another of those sap filled rambles, if you do I may just have to kill you.

Lamb: I don't believe it, Muse said please.

_Dedi:_ I was just thinking that too. Is he becoming nicer at last?

**Muse:** Rack off!

Lamb: Obviously not.

_Dedi:_ No, this fic is dedicated to **Moonlight Memories** because of a promise and also because who likes Kai/Mimi is amazing as far as Lamb is concerned. So **Moonlight Memories** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Let me be the only one,  
To keep you from the cold,  
Now the floor of heaven's lain,  
With stars of brightest gold ,  
They shine for you - they shine for you,

* * *

_

**Reflections**

Kai sighed deeply at the elusiveness of sleep and propped himself up on one elbow the better to study the sleeping girl that lay nestled against him. She had certainly been a surprise, he thought as he looked down at her smooth sleeping face. Bright strands of azure hair fanned out across the pillow, his pillow, and it was strange for him to realise that he didn't mind her continued presence in his bed. Kai screwed up his eyes before looking at her once more, it was hard to recall what had happened. It seemed as if one moment they were sat together pouring over an open textbook and the next…

Kai closed his eyes at the memory of what he recalled next. Closed his eyes to the wave of arousal that washed over him to the memory of her slender body lying under him, her long legs wrapped around his waist as they moved in perfect rhythm. How had it happened? The question nagged at him, as he watched her move in her sleep, pulled by unknown dreams. Dreams of him, Kai wondered.

He could see it in his head; they were in the living room textbooks spread out on the glass-topped coffee table. He had been sat on the sofa while she knelt on the floor between him and the table. Kai remembered the way his eyes had constantly returned to the area of bare skin that was visible between her knee high white socks and her dark blue and black checked skirt. She had undone the first few bottom buttons of her short sleeved white shirt and knotted them together and whenever she stretched or turned to hand him a book he had been give a tantalising glimpse of the butterfly tattooed on her spine.

He had thought her nothing more than a silly little girl that first day two years ago when she had walked onto the collage campus. An idiotic sixteen-year-old with her long socks, short skirt and white shirt she had look as if she where wearing a school uniform and he had openly laughed at her. With her hair in two long ponytails she could have passed for someone starting the first day at high school not someone starting uni. For weeks he and his friends had paid her no mind as she walked down the corridors, standing only 5' 3" in her heels. Or strangely, for he was a year ahead of her, sat by the window during their shared classes.

Then gradually he found that he would hear her being whispered about by groups gathered around lockers between classes. Somewhere curious, some irritated, and some seemingly star struck. Curiosity peaked he had decided to find out what he could about the child like girl who was quickly becoming the talk of the campus.

Her name was Ming-Ming Pellow; she lived with her father, who traveled constantly on business, her French born mother having been killed by a drunk driver three years earlier. Her grades through out school had been erratic; in the areas of music, art and language she excelled, being top in her classes for both Spanish and German, and fluent in French thanks to her dead parent. And this was how she came to be sharing classes with he and his friends. In English, she creative writing had been beyond compare but the rest of her work had been mediocre. In the sciences she had barely managed to scrap pass grads and had dropped Geography as soon as she had been able. She had loved ancient history with a passion but with the rest of the subject had seemed lacking.

All this Kai had discovered in a few short weeks by the means of casually asking questions to people he knew to have gone to school with unusual girl. Yet all this did not explain why half the campus seemed to be infatuated with her. More careful questioning of people who had grown up with her, revealed the consensus that Ming-Ming was not considered academic by the majority of her peers, but was in their words street smart.

Kai had wondered over this revaluation for sometime, street smart was not the term that had come to him when he had first set eyes upon the girl. She looked like a young schoolgirl with all the sense of a brainless doll. It was not until his curiosity had finely gotten the better of him and he had started to get to know her that he realized that had been just what she had wanted him to think. Kai had learn that she was indeed intelligent and almost as good as manipulating people as he himself was, she portrayed herself as an innocent dimwit and no one saw her as a threat. Well not much of a threat anyway, her simple presence was enough to make a majority of the females on campus snarl with rage though Ming-Ming seemed to remain totally oblivious of the enmity directed towards her.

Something in Ming-Ming's nature made it easier for her to maintain friendships with males rather than those of her own sex. And rumours spread swiftly that it was probably because she was sleeping with most of them, though he never found any evidence to back up this theory. Boys had come and gone but she had out run them all, she was always the fox that never got caught. And so it had not really come as a shock to find that the seductive creature lying with him had been still been an innocent. Though he could not suppress the small surge of pride that it had been he who had been her first.

Inside of days she had become part of the small group that included himself and three others all also of Russian decent; Tala, Bryan and Spencer. And within mere weeks was already able to hold her own in conversation what was to be the fifth tongue she would speak. She became, as it were, their unofficial younger sister, and fitted easily within the groups dynamics seeming to know how best to again the approval of each of them.

Out of all of them she seemed to be closer to Spencer than any of them. If she ever did find herself in real trouble, it would be to Spencer she would run. Whenever there was a boy to refused to take no for an answer it would be the quiet blond who would come to her rescue. It was he that she would beg to talk with her in Russian, smiling up at him when he would chuckle at some slip up she made. With them the brother sister relationship seemed to be deepest.

With Tala on the other hand Ming-Ming seemed to go out of her way to irate him, and he her. They where the siblings that would fight to the death before admitting that they actually really did kind of liked one another. They would fight over silly things, such as Tala taking a chip from her plate, and then another verbal sparring match would commence. And yet they did seem to care for each other, and would inquire in an off hand manner where the other was if they had not shown up that day.

Bryan had a pronounced mean streak and it was well know that he could, and did, fight dirty. It was a fact that would cause he and the others to hold back when they saw him in one of his darker moods, but never her. At first he was angry at the way she would fuss round him, and would stand arms folded and yell at her to leave him alone. And one day pushed beyond endurance had raised his hand as if to hit her and in the instant before he move his hand she had thrown herself upon him and hugged him tightly. When she had dropped down from him, Bryan had looked at her questioningly his anger forgotten. Ming-Ming had smiled brightly up at him, tilting her head like a small bird and told him emphatically that everyone needed a hug from time to time.

And then there had been him. Looking back over the past two years was still not able to categories his relationship with her to his satisfaction and the events of the past hours had only served to confuse him still further. Ming-Ming was his friend he knew that much, though there had never been the close sibling bond she shared with Spencer and to a lesser existent Tala. She would tease him, and make jokes at his expense but if there was something she needed to talk about it was to him that she turned. If someone was giving her a problem she would go to Spencer, but if the problem was her own she would go to him.

Kai remembered the night she had turned up on his doorstep at near midnight looking for him. Bewildered he had lead her into the front room and sat her down on the sofa thankful that his parents were not home. He had sat beside her, one arm wrapped around her trembling shoulders as tears ran in grate rivers down her checks. Between the sobs that convulsed her body she had told him that she hated her life, hated the feeling on hopelessness that filled her days, and hated her mother for leaving her so alone. With a jolt he had realized that she had probable spoken of this to no one, that this had been building within her since the night her mother had died.

She had stayed with him that night, the two of them falling asleep where they sat side by side on the sofa. In the morning he had awoken with her still sleeping in his arms the tracks of her tears dry upon her skin, not long after that she had woken too. With mumbled thanks she had risen and left him, and never once since that night had either of them ever mentioned the events that had transpired.

But for him at least something had changed between them, and he felt closer to her than he had previously done so. As for Ming-Ming, he could not tell whether or not anything had changed for her, for he had learned how adept she was at hiding her emotions from those around her. But at times, something in the depths of her honey orbs would make him wonder what it was that she was thinking.

With an effort Kai dragged himself out of the past, back into the warm darkness that filled his room and the slender girl lying beside him. Whatever he could have thought had changed between them that night he had never once foreseen that this was where it would lead. He could have practically taken his pick from the girls of campus, and had indeed done so, so why was it than when it was Ming-Ming in his bed he felt no need to distance himself from her. On the contrary he felt that he needed to keep her with him, close and safe and his. He had never consciously thought about her in that way, she was his friend and to think about her in any other way was strange. And yet here he was with her warm body next to his.

They had been partnered together for a project set by their Spanish tutor and it was this that they had been pouring over all those hours ago in his front living room. And after some two hours work she had stood from her place knelt on the floor, stretched luxuriously and flopped down on the sofa beside him. She had given him a bright smile and he had realized that this was the same place where she had had a near emotional brake down. But had said nothing about the fact instead returning her smile with a slight one of his own.

And here things began to get confessed. They had been talking Kai knew, and try as he might to recall the topic of conversation still evaded him. Her mood had dropped he remembered, something he had said not in teasing, not even about her, and when he had looked at her the was a faraway sad looking in her normally warm eyes. And hating that look had lent over and kissed her.

Thoughts clarified, and it was almost like a movie playing before his eyes. It was nothing, just a simple brushing of his lips over hers. He had meant it as nothing more than a light tease to make her smile again, but had been so unprepared for the reaction in Ming-Ming and in himself. He had never imagined that so brief a contact could invoke such an intense reaction, but it had and his lips were buzzing when he looked down at her face with its small delicate features.

She had looked calm and relaxed as she stared up it him, her eyes seeming impossibly large and his face reflected in their dark liquid depths. He had reached out and cupped her face in his hands, and remembered how soft and cool she had felt under his warm callused hands, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. And then he had kissed her again. Slanting his mouth over hers, firm and inviting, and she had seemed to dissolve into him.

Then again things began to blur, they had moved from the sofa up to his room, but he could not recall when it had happened. A billion images burst in his brain, indistinct and flowing into one another. She was so different from all the others; sweet, willing and giving herself wholeheartedly to him and their shared pleasure. And he… he had used a hundred tricks learned for casual encounters to wed her to him, for even in that state where reason and logic had no place some voice had screamed out that now that he had her he must not let her go.

Ming-Ming mumbled something from whatever dreamland she occupied and shifted slightly, turning her head and exposing her graceful neck. His eyes lingered on her throat, where the tendon in her neck joined to her back, it wasn't obvious but there was a faint red mark. He had always found love-bites tacky, and had been angry with any girl who had tried to leave a mark on him. But on her, a predator smile curved Kai's mouth, his mark, his eyes trailed back to her face. His woman.

As if she could sense the way his eyes roved over her, Ming-Ming moved in her sleep once more, moving also as though his gave as a physical touch she could feel. She arched into the pillow before moving onto her side, turning herself further into him and pressing closer to the warmth of his body. Again Kai felt the wave of arousal wash over him anew, her shifting had dislodged the sheet what had clung to her lithe form and now vast expanses of flawless golden skin was on view to him.

Winding his arms around her Kai pulled her tightly to him and buried his face in the scented perfusion of azure hair. Ming-Ming felt warm and vital in his embrace, she was like a drug that he simply could not get enough of, for the more he had the more he wanted. In delighted exploration he let his hands wonder over her body, testing every dip and curve of her trying to memories every detail. A low moan hitched in the back of her throat and when he looked down at her sleep glazed honey eyes blinked up at him.

A small smile played on Kai's lips for a moment before he pressed his mouth firmly to his. All remnant of sleep seemed to fall from her as she eagerly responded to his demands while his mouth moved greedily over her own, as if he were trying to devour her. He only had to move Ming-Ming slightly so that she lay fully on her back. Groaning into Kai's mouth as she wound her arms tightly around him, the only lover she had ever wanted, pulling him down to her.

Her lips were just as luscious as he'd remembered, soft, hauntingly sweet, breathtakingly generous. She gasped, her lips parted. He slid his tongue between and tasted her, and felt his heat skip a beat, felt the desire roar, felt a ravenous hunger grip him. He angled his head, deepened the kiss, wanting more. And Ming-Ming responded. Tentatively at first, as if she was still unable to believe that it was not just a dream that would evaporate with the rising sun. Then with greater urgency, pressing her demands; hot wild, unhampered, abandoned, her passion poured through them; Kai felt her hands steal up is back, over his shoulder, until her fingers locked in his hair. And as she'd always done, she teased and taunted; even though he knew she had no idea what she was doing, or perhaps because of that, he was powerless to tame his own responses, an urgent, ruthless, primitive need to take her, claim her. Make her his own.

Then with a sudden show of strength Ming-Ming shoved Kai from her causing him to roll onto his back and before he could utter a protest she clamped her mouth once again to his. As she did so, she climbed over him, in a straddling position. She could feel the tip of his arousal at her entrance and a slow lazy smile crept over her face, and in some emotion filled daze Kai imagined her a fallen angel. So overcome with lust, desire and anything else that came with the position they were in at the moment, she drew a deep breath and thrust herself onto him.

Kai's eyes opened at her the sound of her low moan and the sensation of her warm tightness around him, looking up he saw that her head was thrown back the moonlight playing across her naked form. Then slowly she rolled her hips into his her slightest movement driving him crazy with craving to have all of her. Ming-Ming placed her hands against his chest, her fingers almost massaging the muscle under smooth skin, as she tired to create leverage while at the same time maintain her balance in such an unfamiliar position. The slowly at first she began to move up and down on him, biting back a cry as once again the pleasure she felt sent ripples coursing through her. But the fact was the reversal in their positions from the first time was proving harder to deal with than Ming-Ming had anticipated.

Sensing that his slender lover needed help, Kai sat up manoeuvring his hands so that he was more or less lifting the girl on top of him. The change in angle and the added support of the slate haired Russian made it far easier for the bluenette to move and almost at once the rhythm they had created started to speed up. They met each other at every thrust. Kai's breathing became ragged as he clutched the honey-eyed goddess closer to him, pulling her onto him faster and harder…he didn't want this to end and he could tell neither did she.

Suddenly she leaned forward, biting his shoulder almost painfully as waves of white hot lightning rolled though her leaving her dizzy with sensation. But onward they rocked in a pounded rhythm that grew still more frantic with every passing moment. Spiralling higher and higher on a sea of dancing flame, feeding off of the pleasure than ran through the both. He barely heard her cry that was muffled by his flesh as her second orgasm tore through her body, making her almost delirious with ecstasy. The clenching and unclenching of her muscles around him threw Kai over the edge. He did the same as she had done, muffling his cry of pleasure in her soft skin, before collapsing with her on the bed, tangled in her arms.

He didn't know how it had happened, how it had come to pass that she should have ended up sharing his bed. Perhaps it had started that very first day when she had walked onto the campus that it had been fated for them to be together, or maybe it was mere chance that had lead to it. Kai did not know nor did he care. All that mattered was that now he had her he would not let her go.

* * *

Lamb: (sighs) I haven't written a lemon for these two in so long and I really had so much fun doing this.

**Muse:** Yeah, well please let us know what you all thought, and Lamb don't get too happy till you hear just what people think.

_Dedi:_ I swear he's getting more civil at least. **Moonlight Memories** we hope you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
